The Person I Love
by YAYAY317
Summary: AU After a fight with her boyfriend Sora, Kairi comes to Riku as support. Unfortunately, Riku is in love with Kairi. What does he do? One-sided RikuxKairi, SoKai.


Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

AN: Well, this fanfic was inspired when I remembered someone that I used to like but was in a serious relationship with one of my friends, and I felt the need to write out some of those feelings.

Without further ado, I present to you

The Person I Love

YAYAY317

Riku's POV

Well. I'm Riku, and I'm gonna tell you a story. The story's pretty simple. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. They become friends. Get a crush on each other. Get into a relationship. Eventually, they marry and live happily ever after.

Unfortunately, I'm not the boy in the story. Just the boy's and girl's best friend. Unluckily for me, I can't love the person that I want to love. Why?

Did I mention that I love the girl?

No? Oh, well I guess that makes the story's a bit complicated.

Luckily for me, they're not married, so I still have a chance.

Anyways, Kairi, the girl, has been in a relationship with Sora, my best friend, for about a year.

Me and Sora have been best friends since middle school year. We sat with each other on the first day of school and hung out with each other a lot.

We eventually went to college, Twilight University, around the area we lived and there we met Kairi. Kairi, as it turns out, was from another country, Radiant Gardens. She was planning to be an international student. When I first met Kairi, I was pretty shocked how beautiful she was. No one I ever met had such beautiful blue eyes too. However, being the calm composed person I was, I just pretended to keep cool and was about to introduce myself to her. But before, that I wanted to see Sora's reaction.

Sora, on the other hand, gawked at her with his mouth open. His mouth was so open I swear I saw a fly go in, but never came out because he gulped.

Facepalm*

Of course, looking back at it now it was funny like hell but still. Not exactly how you would want to introduce yourself to a hot chick.

Luckily for us, she never noticed that fact but walked up to us and introduced herself to us. Pretty soon, we became pretty close. I noticed that Sora would always look over Kairi protectively, while Kairi looked at Sora longingly. I wondered why I felt sad during those times but it became pretty clear soon after.

Soon after, graduation came, and Sora asked Kairi out, and she said yes. I realized what I had felt for her. I hoped that when she would date Sora, she would realize that he wasn't the right guy for her and that I was who she needed.

A year later, I found Kairi on Saturday morning at my place.

"Hey Riku, Can I come in? I got in a fight with Sora."

"What? Why not Selphie or Yuna?" I immediately replied. See, Kairi and Sora have been living together for the past half year as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sora had lived with me a year ago before he moved out, so it could be likely that Sora would look here first. Also, this was the first time I've heard that they've had a problem as a couple. This was looking to me as an opportunity for me to make a chance.

"They're both busy and they would tell Sora. It's just for a couple of hours just to clear my head you wouldn't tell Sora and besides, you're my best friend." Kairi said.

Those words Kairi. They hurt me so much. If only you knew that I wanted to be more than just a friend.

"Well…" I suppose I could do it, but that would be betraying Sora. I look at her, and she's about to pout. DAMN IT. "Fine."

She smiles and says "Thank you" before hugging me.

My mind shuts down and reason is quickly thrown out the window. DAM her. She always has this effect on me. Her smell and her touch make Riku, the world's greatest ladies' man, into an obedient slave. DAM her.

"It's no problem." DAM my mouth. My own body betrays me and my thoughts.

"You're a great friend. Is something wrong?"

"No" Shoot, she must have found me looking sad. I quickly added. "Nothing's wrong. Just surprised and worried that Sora will find you here."

"Would Sora actually suspect me to be at where he used to live? I think that's too obvious and besides, he gives me my personal space."

I laughed at that. Sora was a bit clueless and overthought stuff a lot. Wait, she mentioned a fight.

"What was the fight about?" I asked. I didn't bother pretending not to care. I was eager to know what the fight was about.

She frowned. "He forgot our one year anniversary; it's next week. He made plans to go on a business trip on that day when I just wanted a dinner with him on that day."

Sigh. Of course Kairi would care about that.

"I see, Come in."

_2 hours later_

I just finished talking to her. She just seems depressed how anyone could forget a one year anniversary.

I just turned on the t.v. and Kairi's just sitting at the kitchen table, looking bored with her face down. I talked to her but she seems to be quite sad. Every now and then, I try and talk to her, she seems depressed and doesn't respond.

I'm pretending to watch t.v. and I notice that she keeps looking at her phone. I sigh, knowing that she's looking at photos of her and Sora. She's smiling at those pictures too.

It's so painful to know that only Sora could make her happy. I can't ever do that. I know that every inch of her heart belongs to Sora's and none of her love belongs to me.

Suddenly, the phone rings. I look and it's Sora on caller ID. I yell to Kairi, "Hey. It's Sora. Do you want me to tell him that you're here?"

Her eyes lit up on Sora. She nodded and said "I'm feeling better. Thanks."

I noticed and cursed at my inability to make Kairi feel the same. That look in her eyes tells me that it's impossible for me to make her feel the same way.

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

Sora answered, "Hey Riku! Is Kairi with you? We had an argument earlier, and she left. I'm worried about her."

I answer truthfully, "Yes. She seems to be doing fine now."

"Good. I was praying this entire time that she didn't get mugged or something. Thanks Riku. Can I go pick her up now or is she still angry?"

I look at Kairi and she seemed ready to leave. I replied, "Yeah. She looks ready to leave."

"Thanks Riku. You're a great friend. Thanks for looking after her. I don't know where we would be without you"

I smiled sorrowfully, "Yeah. Ok. Bye. See you soon."

I hung up and told Kairi that he was going to pick her up.

She said, "Ok. Thanks. You know Riku, you're a great friend. Me and Sora are lucky to have you as a friend."

I smile to her and bow my head as a way to say thanks. But really, I can't say anything because I don't want to ruin their relationship. Their love for each other really makes me love and hate how it is because it is so deep.

We wait 10 minutes for him to come. When Sora comes, Kairi immediately hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. I look away.

Sora says to Kairi, "I'm sorry. I should have remembered our anniversary. I cancelled the business trip for you."

Kairi, shocked, and almost begins to cry, "You didn't have to."

"I had to. For you."

I'm looking at this and sigh. The only thing I could do in this relationship was give them my blessing and move on. This day ended all my hopes that I had with Kairi as a possible lover.

I need to kick them off as soon as I can before my heart could break even further. "All right. Everyone's happy now. Can you guys go now? I kind of forgot that I had plans." I lied to hurriedly get them to leave.

Sora smiled sheepishly and said "Ok."

Kairi, on the other hand, quickly gave me a hug and said "Thanks for letting me stay here a bit. I suppose we should get going."

They wave good-bye and I wave sadly.

Before I close the door, I realized that every time they said we, I feel that love is laughing at me because I can't be with the person I love.

_Fin_

Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked it. I know that Riku would probably try to steal the girl, but remember I wrote this fanfic because it depicted my situation.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
